Bella and Edward on chat
by ILoveUSoMuch
Summary: set while NM. one night Bella was bored so she decided to go to chat on an online chat. what she didn't know is that the person she desigered to talk to the most is the one that she's actually talking to! one-shot - my first Twilight/Edward Bella story...


**Summery: set while New moon. Bella never went to see Jacob and never made friends with him. one night she was bored and decided to go to chat on an online chat. what she didn't know is that the person she desigered to talk to the most is the one that she's actually talking to! lol **

**A/N: hello Twilight lovers! this is my first ff - i was bored one night and wrote this. i really hope you'll like it!**

**please don't be harsh on me on your reviews about mistakes in the story - i'm from Israel and even though i'm excellent in English i'm much better in talking and understanding then writing lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Alone = Bella<strong>

**Vs1918 = Edward**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: do i have 2 do this?**

**MY LAWYER: yes, yes u do...**

**ME: ohh that sucks! oh well - i don't own twilight - if i did so i was SM and i'll be busy writing MS lol **

**Alone**: hi..

**Vs1918 **: hello...

**Alone**: what r u doin' here so late at night?

**Vs1918**: i should ask you the same question..

**Alone**: oh ok i get it - ur from the ones who answer a question with a question types...

**Vs1918**: well... maybe... i guess i'm just bored and - what else can i do at nights?

**Alone**: i once knew someone who was bored at nights. he... well let's just say he has a sleeping issuses..

**Vs1918**: and now you have thoes?

**Alone**: yeah... u can say that... :/

**Vs1918**: and that someone - what he did at nights?

**Alone**: ammm he... he used 2 watch ME sleep.

**Vs1918**: i wonder why he stoped... i once did that too but... i don't have her to do so anymore...

**Alone**: wdym?

**Vs1918**: i'm sorry what? didn't get what 'wdym' thing...

**Alone**: oh.. i asked what do u mean...

**Vs1918**: oh... amm i used to watch my girl at nights but we're not together anymore so...

**Alone**: it's nice that u did... why ur not together anymore though?

**Vs1918**: i wasn't good for her... you see, i'm the 'bad guy' type and she was too precious for me to lose her because something that happened only because she was with me, so i turned my back to our love. for her...

**Alone**: that's really selfless of u... and sweet but... if u truly love her u shouldn't have left her. at least u told her ur reasons?

**Vs1918**: she wouldn't have let me go if i did...

**Alone**: so what'd u tell her?

**Vs1918**: that SHE wasn't good for ME... and she believed me - even though that's the most Ridiculous thing that i have ever said in my life.

**Alone**: i bet she was hurt because of what u said but maybe she knew u love her so she knew or hoped u'll come back 2 her someday...?

**Vs1918**: no... i kinda lied to her about my love either.

**Alone**: ohh please don't tell me u told her u don't love her anymore?

**Vs1918**: ... :/

**Alone**: r u stupid or something?

**Vs1918**: what?

**Alone**: that is the stupidiest thing someone can do! she probably so hurt that she... she probably died inside and so alone!

**Vs1918**: is that what happened to you? did your love stopped loving you and left you? that's why your nick name is 'Alone' ?

**Alone**: yeah... and i don't really wanna talk about HIM... it's 2 painfull...

**Vs1918**: you tried? maybe talking about it will help to dull the pain?

**Alone**: actually there's no thing to talk about. he is the best thing 2 walk on earth and i'm plain Jain. frist i couldn't believe he'd choose me but when we fell in love i believed him. everyone told me that he'll get tierd and bored of me someday but i wouldn't listen 2 them. ha! he told me that he's no good for me but i wouldn't listen either. i was stupid to think that he'll stick around with someone as plain and boring as me. everything was perfect till one day we went 4 a walk and he told me that i wasn't any good for him and that he doesn't love me anymore. he also said that even though all that i should take care of myself and stay out of Trouble. and then just like that - he left me. he also moved from town so i didn't see him since. i wish he wouldn't but i know that i couldn't have menege 2 c him everyday school - i'd simply break down.

**Vs1918**: and since then your 'Alone' ?

**Alone**: yeah pretty much. but let's drop it. where d u from?

**Vs1918**: i was born in Chicago but i was adopted after my parents die and since then we're moving a lot...

**Alone**: that must be suck... moving all the time - never sticking 2 1 place...

**Vs1918**: yeah it is..

**Alone**: how old r u?

**Vs1918**: 17... you?

**Alone**: 18... even though i hate it... i loved being 17..

u didn't answer my question...

**Vs1918**: which one?

**Alone**: where r u from? like- where r u now?

**Vs1918**: well i'm in Vancouver... **(A/N: i don't remember where Edward was while NM so i simply picked Vancouver up... i hope u forgive me 'bout it though lol)**

**Alone**: how is Vancouver?

**Vs1918**: well... boring... :/

**Alone**: yeah... it's pretty boring here 2...

**Vs1918**: so i guess we have something in common than...

**Alone**: yeah i guess so... what eye color do u have?

**Vs1918**: black... you?

**Alone**: think plain - brown...

**Vs1918**: stop thinking that of your self! my girlfriend thinks that on herself and that's not true! everyone have something special in them.. well... except for one shallow kid i knew from my last school i was in... **(A/N hehe i had 2 put Mike Newton in here... i'm so sorry - mike lovers - i dunno if there r any though lol)**

**Alone**: ur gf? i thought u broke up...?

**Vs1918**: yeah... i guess she's my ex... :/

**Alone**: never mind... what's ur hair color?

**Vs1918**: bronze.. ur?

**Alone**: brunett... what is the cd that's in ur player right now?

**Vs1918**: Debussy...

**Alone**: which one?

**Vs1918**: clair the lune...

**Alone**: do u play an instrumant?

**Vs1918**: yeah the piano.. you?

**Alone**: no... mmmm what is ur favorit resturant?

**Vs1918**: amm i guess 'la bella italia' ...

**Alone**: what is ur fav. animal

**Vs1918**: that depents...

**Alone**: on?

**Vs1918**: if you'd ask which one i like so it will be a mountain lion but the most beautiful is defenitaly a swan...

**Alone**: what was the last book u read?

**Vs1918**: Whutering Heights.. though it was only a few lines from it...

**Alone**: what was the last movie u watched?

**Vs1918**: Romeo and Juliet - for English class...

**Alone**: what was the last party u were in?

**Vs1918**: err... my gf's birthday party...

**Alone**: how many brothers do u have?

**Vs1918**: well we all adopted so 4..

**Alone**: do u believe in supernatural creaturs?

**Vs1918**: like what?

**Alone**: vampires...

**Vs1918**: i don't know... i dunno **(A/N: 4 thoes who asking, he tried 2 play the 'idontknowanythingaboutvampirs' and 'imdefinetallynotone' character...)**

**Alone**: where did u lived b4 u moved 2 vancuveer?

**Vs1918**: Forks, Washington..

**Alone**: did u really lied 2 ur gf?

**Vs1918**: even though i regret it everyday now - yes... but it was truly just for her safty...

**Alone**: would u tell me ur name?

**Vs1918**: i'd prefer not to... what is your name though?

**Alone**: what if i'll tell u i already know ur name?

**Vs1918**: i dunno but try me...

**Alone**: vampire since 1918? really Edward?

**Vs1918**: what?

**Alone**: u really don't know who i am?

**Vs1918**: no... but i guess you know me if you figured out who i am...

**Alone**: take a guess "mind reader..."

**Vs1918**: Emmett if thet's you i'm going to kill you!

**Alone**: i'm not ur brother! i'm a girl {take a hint...}

**Vs1918**: Alice...?

**Alone**: i don't have short spiky hair - i'm brunett remember?

**Vs1918**: i really dont know...

**Alone**: i'll tell u...

**Vs1918**: really?

**Alone**: but... just so u know - i AM a stupid lamb...

**Vs1918**: Bella?

**Alone**: took u long enough... i guess i know u better than u know me... :)

**Vs1918**: hardly. oh Bella i'm so so truly very sorry Love... please forgive me!

**Alone**: wait a second...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Happy_again**: of cours i forgive u Edward! ;)

**Vs1918**: i promise to make it up to you love!

**Happy_again**: really?

**Vs1918**: really.

**Happy_again**: so can i ask u something?

**Vs1918**: anything and everything for you love!

**Happy_again**: how long will it take 4 u 2 climb my window again? :)

**Vs1918**: i'm on my way now...! ohh and Bella?

**Happy_again**: yeah?

**Vs1918**: i love u - always!

**Happy_again**: i love u 2 Edward... 3

after 2 hours Edward was climbing up bella's window.

and 4 hours after that - she wasn't his girlfriend anymore - but his fiance

and after 2 days - all the cullens was back to Forks.

and up till this day Charlie still didn't know that his daugter was going 2 b married in 2 months. well i guess he'll have a surprise when he'll open the mail later tonight... lol

**well? what do u think? good? bad? need improv? tell me! please? let's compromise - you'll tell me in your review! okay? i think we've got a deal! lol**

**love**

**-A**


End file.
